1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices such as digital cameras, a wide-angle lens is used to capture an image having a wide viewing angle. However, the viewing angle is limited. In addition, when a wide-angle lens having a short focal distance is used distortion occurs. Accordingly, there is a technology that generates an image having a wide viewing angle by combining images consecutively captured while the imaging device is being moved in up/down and left/right directions.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-163823 discloses a technology by which the user can decide an imaging area while capturing images by an imaging device that generates a wide-angle image by combining images consecutively captured while the imaging device is being moved in up/down and left/right directions.